Hobbit : The Yellow Dragon Warrior
by AstralSakura
Summary: After the death of his brothers, Zeno decides to leave the Castle Hiryuu, as everyone begins to notice that his appearance remains the same as many years pass. He traveled for a long time, until his fate led him to Middle Earth. And on an adventure that would radically change him. The story unfolds at the end of Akatsuki no Yona OVA 2 and the inception of the Hobbit.
1. Travel to an Unknown Country Part A

**"No one can go back and make a new start, but everyone can start today and make a new end."**

 **Maria Robinson, American writer (child psychology)**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Shinpu-sama?"

"Yes, Yak-Shi Heika, I've already made my decision."

"But, Shinpu-sama, when the other Dragon Warriors left the Castle after my father's death and scattered in the inland of Kouka Kingdom, you were the only one who chose to stay. If you leave now, you leave us unprotected at the mercy of Who will protect the Kingdom that my father built so much effort and struggle? "

"Yak-Shi Heika, my brothers and I were the first to respond to the call of the Four Dragons Gods for the salvation of their brother, King Hiryuu, your father, and we have always been committed to protecting him with our lives . "

"Shinpu-sama ..."

"When he died, our mission was completed. After the incident with Seiryuu, it was necessary to leave the Castle, the enemy wishing the forces of the Warriors Dragons at all costs, and this puts the Kingdom in jeopardy, so my brothers left , without saying goodbye to anyone. "

"But , ..."

"I stayed, I had to stay, for twenty years I protected you all, for twenty years I kept your faith and your hopes alive, my services are no longer necessary, not even my brothers."

"The Kouka Kingdom needs you, Shinpu-sama, I need you, I'm not ready for such a great responsibility."

"Yak-Shi Heika, I know you from the day you were born, I was next to you every moment of your life, I watched you grow up as the time passed, you would not be a king if I did not think you were ready to take up the duties and believe me, there is no more worthy successor to King Hiryuu by his own son, you. "

"Thank you, I will not betray your trust in my face."

"I have absolutely no doubt about it."

The two men walked on the corridors leading to the empty courtyard of the palace when they began this conversation.

Yak-Shi was a serious young man who trusted the advice of the Royal Priest and took care of the security of the kingdom. He had dark eyes and long, straight black hair that was loosely tied behind his back. He wore a long purple robe with golden edges and a gray kimono with a black obi inside. A simple gold diadem with precious stones was embroidering his head. The King's Apparel.

To his right was his interlocutor: a young man at the end of his teenage years with blue eyes and hair more golden than the sun. He wore a simple gray mantle that covered his whole body and brown boots.

When they eventually reached the main gate of the wall, they stopped walking and stared for a few minutes in the awkward silence. The emotions were mixed from both sides. They knew each other for a lifetime. For different reasons everyone suffered from this farewell. However, something must be done last and necessary.

The blonde teen slowly removed a necklace made of alternating, round burgundy and blue oval beads from his neck. And in the center a golden disc with the drawing of a dragon on it.

His most precious treasure. The last memento from his unique family. King Hiryuu entrusted him with this necklace with the promise to be with him forever.

And, with a heavy heart, he handed it over to his son's benefactor.

"Before I left, I took care of a new Royal Priest, please give it to Yak-Shi Heika immediately."

"But, Shinpu-sama, is my father's gift, it has to mean so much for you. Why?"

"Your father was particularly dear to his people as God and man, and his early death is still fresh in the hearts of all of us." Your citizens need a symbol that will keep their memory alive and their divine existence The necklace is the best choice, deliver it immediately to my successor. "

After a few minutes, Yak-Shi reluctantly accepted the necklace.

"Goodbye, Yak-Shi Heika, I'm sure you will give the Kouka Kingdom a future worth your father's expectations."

With these words, the blonde teen left the Castle in the direction of the unknown before looking back for the last time. There was nothing to keep him there anymore. It was time to turn a page. Soon, it was lost in the dense forest of the mountain valley of the Imperial Capital city of Kuuto.

As he watched the adolescent figure disappear into the forest, Yak-Shi poured a lonely tear, knowing that he would never see his trusted mentor again. His best friend.

"Goodbye ... Ouryuu Zeno."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The sun was soaking and Zeno had already moved away from the Kuuto. He decided, therefore, to rest for the night near a river and drink some water before continuing his journey the next day.

As he filled his flask with water, he noticed his reflection. His appearance has not changed at all since he drank the Yellow Dragon's blood.

A frozen figure in time.

However, something else caught his attention. Something completely wrong. Which should not have been there.

He reached his right hand in the mantle and revealed the unique asset he was carrying with him.

The necklace given to him by King Hiryuu.

Zeno clearly remembered that he handed it over to Yak-Shi immediately after his departure from the Castle.

However, as a game of fate, the necklace returned to its possession as magic.

He could not understand.

Was it the wish of King Hiryuu?

Or the necklace itself wanted to remain in the hands of Zeno?

It was not time to think of such things at this time.

He had to go ahead.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

It had been only five months since Zeno left the Castle and headed north to the Fog Forest.

Its destination was the Village of the White Dragon, a village hidden under the mountains between the boundaries of the Earth Tribune and the Fire Tribune .

The homeland of Hakuryuu Guen.

The home of his older brother.

The truth was that he did not intend to visit this place. His consciousness did not allow him.

It was too late to make good.

His brothers died. They combined their king in the Heavens.

And that's why he would suffer for a lifetime.

But the reason that led him to the village was completely different.

Although his brothers had died, he still felt the bond they shared through the dragon's blood.

But why ? There were only four Dragon Warriors, of whom he was the only one alive. How is that possible ?

He had to check it out immediately.

Arriving at the village, he was watching from a safe distance the image in front of him.

The village was relatively small, with a few small houses made of stone walls and covered roofs, which were scattered around the area.

The larger house seemed to belong to the village leader.

Or to the current owner of the Dragon's power.

The main source of water came from a small lake adjacent to a huge tree and some of the food pores came from the rice, tea and vegetable crops on the valley terraces.

The residents had the same white hair color in different shades. They also wore similar garments that consisted of a white robe with blue patterns on the edges, covered with a short white mantle.

And then he saw it: in the center of a small group of villagers there was a young boy with white hair and turquoise eyes. His right hand was full of white scales, and he had long naughty nails.

The Dragon's Nails.

The power by which the White Dragon blessed his chosen warrior in order to protect King Hiryuu.

That guy like Guen.

Probably his son.

But as his attention was fully focused on the new Hakuryuu, his presence was felt, for the boy's gaze was now nailed to him.

Zeno ran away, just as the assault on the intruders meant. Unfortunately, two village archers have spotted him and managed to injure him on the shoulder, so he plunged down the slope.

When he was sure he was not following him, he relied on the trunk of a tree and drew the arrow off his shoulder. He hurt, but he did not last for long, as his wound was cured immediately.

The Power of the Yellow Dragon.

Or rather, a part of it.

 ** _"I will be waiting. Not matter how many years pass, even if I become old man."_**

These were Guen's words the last time he saw him twenty years ago.

The last time he saw him alive.

The last time he heard his voice.

This memory brought more tears to Zeno's eyes.

"I am an idiot ... Nobody's here anymore. And yet I repent now ..."

 _"... because when I had the opportunity, I did not."_

 _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

After the event in the White Dragon Village, Zeno did not have the courage to visit the Villages of the Blue and the Green Dragon.

His guilt would have tainted him even more and he did not want to risk it.

So he continued his journey to the land of the Earth's Race for another three months, until his way led him to the coastal city of Awa.

The city was a busy harbor for ships and boats that transported goods from the Kouka Kingdom to foreign countries. The traditional style houses were mostly two-storeyed and covered with a tiled roof. At the dock, a small beacon stood near the edge.

On the waterfront merchants from different countries had set up a large open market where they competed with loud voice, praising the quality of their products.

There, almost everything could be found: clothes, jewelry and decorative items, to household goods, toys, weapons and food.

Having run out of supplies after months of endless travel, Zeno approached the nearest food counter.

A middle-aged petty-haired businesswoman received him with a wide smile. From her clothes she understood that it came from the Kingdom of Xing.

"Good morning, how can I help you?"

"Good morning, oba-sama, I would like some rice and fresh vegetables, please. I have been traveling lately and I still have a long way to go. "

"Of course, the best for the first customer of the day."

It did not take a long time for businesswoman to fill two bags of rice and vegetables and deliver it to her customer.

"Here, all together make us 10 Ling."

Zeno paid the corresponding amount and picked up the bags. However, there was an extra bag in his shopping.

"Sorry oba-sama, but I did not buy fruit."

"They are mocked by me." You do not meet polite young travelers every day, and you are in development, and you have to eat properly. "

"Thank you very much, oba-sama."

"Good trip, young man, and if your way brings you back to Awa, just off my bench, whatever goodies you get is free."

"Okay, I'll keep it in mind."

Having secured his food supplies, Zeno decided to take a look at the other benches, if there was something useful that he could buy.

"Ouch !"

With his attention focused on the traders' merchandise, he did not notice the man who was a few meters ahead of him, dropping over him.

"Gomen nasai, sir, are you all right?"

The man stood up, giving Zeno the opportunity to observe his features better.

He was an elderly, relatively tall, with long gray hair and equally long beard, wearing a gray robe with a pointed hat and resting on his rod. His clothing did not correspond to any kingdom known to Zeno. Also, his aura was anything but human.

Just like his own.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _Good morning, friends readers!_

 _Set the first chapter of my new story. It took more words than I calculated, but I'm happy with the result. I hope you like it ._

 _Sorry for the delay of the story "Whoever loves, believes in the impossible". I have received a lot of stunts in the last few days. I will make sure to correct, so show a little more understanding, please. You will not regret it._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 ** _• Translations •_**

 _• Shinpu-sama = honorary term when addressing priests_

 _• Heika = Majesty_

 _• Ouryuu = Yellow Dragon_

 _• Hakuryuu = White Dragon_

 _• Oba-sama = kind lady_

 _• Gomen nasai = I'm so sorry_

 ** _~ Next time ~_**


	2. Travel to an Unknown Country Part B

**"Come on, my friends. It is never too late to discover a new world."**

 **Alfred Tennyson, 1809-1892, English poet**

 **(Odysseus to his comrades)**

~•~•~•~•~•~

 _ **•Last time•**_

 _Having secured his food supplies, Zeno decided to take a look at the other benches, if there was something useful that he could buy._

 _"Ouch !"_

 _With his attention focused on merchants' merchandise, he did not notice the man who was a few meters ahead of him, and he fell over him._

 _"Gomen nasai, sir, are you all right?"_

 _The man stood up, giving Zeno the opportunity to observe his features better._

 _He was an elderly one, relatively tall in stature, with long gray hair and equally long beard. He wore a gray robe with a pointed hat and was resting on his rod. His clothing did not correspond to any kingdom known to Zeno. Also, his aura was anything but human._

 _Just like his own._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The man looked at Zeno with a thoughtful look. As if he had just gained access to the core of his soul. Every thought and remembrance. But before he could make or think of anything, the stranger smiled cordially.

"I'm fine, thank you ... um ..."

"Zeno, my name is Zeno."

"Zeno, hm. I'm glad to meet you, Mr. Zeno, I'm Gandalf the Gray, a simple traveler."

"Gandalf, an unusual name. That means you do not come from the countries bordering the Kouka Kingdom. Where do you come from?"

"I'm from a country too far from here, so I doubt if you've heard it. Its name is Middle Earth. Her beauty is unmatched, it's really worth visiting."

A country he had never heard before. A country beyond the limits of the world that he knew all his life.

It was exciting, but he kept his reservations.

Gandalf was a stranger he just met. He did not know what his intentions were. All the more if he told him the truth.

His memory was automatically returned to his brother, Abi. And the events of that night.

There were still people who wanted the power of the Four Dragons for their selfish desires.

He had to be careful. Do not repeat the same mistakes.

So, he chose his next words.

"Middle Earth. Hmm, its the first time who I hear this name. There is no map I have in my possession.

"As I said before, it is a country very far from here. Can I see your map, Mr. Zeno?"

"Of course ."

It did not take long for Zeno to take out the map he had with him and deliver him to Gandalf.

Gandalf, in turn, took out his own map and joined them as if they were the pieces of a puzzle.

What Zeno saw left him speechless. He did not find the right word to describe it.

"You mean ... ?"

"Yes, the country you call *Kai Empire* is actually my home, the Middle Earth."

Zeno's blood froze all over.

Although he did not have the military experience of his brothers, King Hiryuu often assigns him a detective function, exploiting his low profile.

Besides, who would have suspected a _* innocent and harmless seventeen-year-old shepherd who cared for a herd of sheep?*_

In this way, Zeno informed his king of possible threats or opportunities for alliances.

That's how she learned about the * Kai Empire *.

Of course, they did not say so. It was a code-temporary name given by King Hiryuu until they got more information about it.

It was a vast, uncharted continent, located north of the Kouka Kingdom, near the frontier of the Fire of Fire.

The * Kai Empire * was known for two things.

The first was its terrain, which made it the largest kingdom ever founded, according to its information.

The second was its superiority to powerful armies of various local tribes. There have been few times when the Kingdom of Kouka has been attacked by the North, especially in the last twenty years since the death of King Hiryuu. And the reason was simple.

For the gift of the Gods.

For the power of the Dragon Warriors.

Now Zeno became anxious, although his face seemed perfectly calm. Gandalf could be a spy. Be learned does the enemy leaves the Kuuto and sent someone to capture him when he was loose down his guard?

 _"Be cool, Zeno, a little temper. There is no reason to be afraid. Of Four Dragon Warriors are the only one that goes unnoticed. Use it to your advantage. He's a traveler, you're a traveler. You might get lucky and not know anything about the current evolution is."_

With all the courage he had left, the Zeno looked gi'alli once Gandalf smiling.

"Wow, as long as you live. Do you really know what brings you here to humble of our Kingdom, Gandalf-dono? Do you enjoy the exotic beauties it offers you?"

"I can not deny that Kouka is a beautiful place, Mr. Zeno ..."

"Please, tell me Zeno."

"... Zeno, but I do not have time to explore it better, actually ..."

Gandalf approached Zeno closer and flashed his ear with utter secrecy.

"... I am on a special mission."

"[ _Oh, that's not good at all._ ] Mission? What kind of mission?"

"The home of my beloved friend is in great danger. I was hoping your king would be a valuable ally."

The slowness in his words was enough to reassure Zeno. For the time being.

"You do not have to worry at all. I'm sure Yak-Shi Heika will be happy to help you."

"Yak-Shi? You probably did not understand, I have come to ask for help from King Hiryuu."

In the last statement, Zeno looked at him as though he was alien. How can he not know who's now the new King of Kouka? The whole world knew it!

Slowly, he began to question his previous theory. Gandalf did not speak of a spy at all. Especially with such incomplete and unreliable information. Or maybe it wanted to make him believe.

"[ _Calm down, you just managed to do it so far._ ] So ... did not you learn?"

"For what ?"

"King Hiryuu died twenty years ago. His only son succeeded him."

That was the last thing Gandalf expected to hear. Surprise and sadness were engraved on his face. But he would not leave so easily.

"I was a shame, I was really a shame. I had heard that he was a good, fair and dear leader, and I made a long journey to ask for his help. At least, I can count on his four trusted generals."

"[ _Here we go. Be careful not to nail, Zeno!_ ] Do you mention the Dragon Warriors?"

"Yes, exactly ."

"Then you have done so wrongly, Gandalf-dono. The Dragon Warriors disappeared right after King Hiryuu's deat. Until now their fate is unknown."

Gandalf sighed heavily, expressing his disappointment. Another fate once revealed her hard face. He failed in his mission. And now he had to turn back empty-handed. How could he face his friend again in the eyes.

"I was betting all my hopes on Hiryuu and his Warriors, and my friend, my own, and finally we can not have them all alive. Now who Kouka's * Door * is closed, we need an alternative plan."

Lost in his thoughts, Gandalf began moving toward the nearest ship that was about to salvation.

"Gandalf-dono, what's wrong?"

"I'm going back to my homeland, I have no business here anymore."

Zeno really felt really bad about him. He wanted to help him in whatever way he could, but he had to protect the existence of his brothers and his own at all costs. He was watching Gandalf heading for the nearest ship he was about to sail when ...

"Ouryuu-sama!"

A seven-year-old boy and three of his friends spotted him and came to him. But how did they recognize him?

"Ouryu-sama! Do you remember me? Its me, Tai-Yang. I had come to Kuuto with my mom to pray in the palace's Temple. My sister was sick and would die. But you saved her. It's alive thanks to you. Thank you! "

Indeed, Zeno remembered this child. He had lost his father from incurable illness and risked losing his little sister. When they arrived at the Temple, they learned their tragic story and decided to personally help the poor family. He walked personally and did not feel sorry for the costs. With the money from charities he paid all the medicines and brought the best doctors of the palace for the little girl. In listening to the wonderful events, he could not but feel joy and satisfaction.

Eventually, he understood the reasoning of King Hiryuu.

Ouryuu's job was not to spill blood, but to prevent it from spilling.

"... Sorry, kid, you're probably confusing me with someone else."

"I'm not wrong! I will never forget your face, you are a hero!"

"I'm sorry, I have to catch up with my ship."

"OURYUU-SAMAAA!"

But Zeno did not pay attention to the boy and began to move quickly to the ship that was about to leave the harbor.

He jumped the wooden ladder while the sailors picked it up and climbed onto the deck of the ship.

There he met the captain, a tall gray-eyes man and black hair with slightly gray shades caught on a ponytail.

"Where do you want to go, my young man?"

"Where your boat goes."

"Our Destination is the Gray Heavens on the Middle Earth. Three days trip."

"Middle Earth? I have heard the best of this country! An opportunity to discover its beauties."

"Hahaha! I do not want to complain, my young guy, that's what I guarantee. The ticket costs 5 Ling."

Without losing time, Zeno paid the sum to the captain, who in turn handed him the ticket.

"Have a safe and beautiful travel."

"Thank you, captain."

With the captain returning to his post, Zeno sat in a rope bunker to enjoy the view. The ship sailed from the harbor and plunged into the endless blue of the sea. Their only companionship, some dolphins that combined them in the journey, without of course omitting their play in the water. In the background, Awa had a small dot as they moved away.

He praised the Kouka Kingdom. His homeland. The only place he knew all his life.

However, he smiled.

Because were waiting for new parties to meet him. New cultures to explore. New adventures to live.

And so, they all started: with a travel to an unknown country.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _Hello, Friends Readers!_

 _Specify the second chapter of the story. Another time delayed. I will try to be more consistent at my appointment. Please tell me your opinion about "Hobbit: The Yellow Dragon Warrior"._

 _Thanks ._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _ **• Translations •**_

 _• Tai-Yang = Sun_

 _• sama/dono = master_

 _ **~Next time~**_


	3. Fatal meeting

**"Human often meets his destiny on the road he chose to avoid."**

 **Fontenel, 1657-1757, French writer**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~**

Zeno touched the ship's handrail and ignored the crystal clear waters of the sea. The soft light of the stars swept over her surface like diamonds, her cool scent and the silence of her tranquility helped him to clear his mind from negative thoughts.

To forget his pain.

Hide from the shadows of his past.

He pulled his mantle enough to look at the pendant hanging around his neck. He touched it unconsciously and scanned the dragon in the center of the disk with his fingers. Every time he felt surrendered to the insanity of his own life, the warmth of King Hiryuu's pendant managed to bring him to a mental state of balance.

He smiled gently.

It was only two days since he left the Awa. At dawn he would reach his destination. And the new beginning promised.

Influenced by the emotional intensity of the moment, he removed from his bag a flute with a silky red ribbon tied at the end and began to play a beautiful but melancholic rhythm.

{Theme: _Beautiful Chinese Music - To the end of love (sad baboo flute)_ }

When the music ended, he closed his eyes and left a sigh of relief. He looked at the flute one last time, before putting it back in its place.

He had made it out of the best bamboo of the Kouka's Kingdom. It was his gift for Abi's birthday. He knew his brother's love for poetry and his desire to play his works, so a flute was the perfect choice. However, he never managed to give it to him.

Refusing to succumb once more to his guilt, he immediately wiped the tears from his eyes before they rolled over his face.

 _"No, Zeno, there is no reason to cry, you will not have anything to do with tears and self-esteem, it is time to go ahead and rebuild your life ..."_

"Very beautiful music, but I can see a bit of sadness in the rhythm, Mr. Zeno."

Zeno's eyes widened to the sound of the familiar male voice that suddenly broke off his thoughts.

He slowly turned and saw Gandalf stand beside him on the railing with an enigmatic expression. Like knowing something he did not know. However, Zeno decided to behave naturally.

"Good evening, Gandalf-dono, I did not expect you to be awake at this time."

"Indeed, good evening, Mr Zeno, I could say the same for you."

"I just wanted to enjoy the sunrise, to see how much the Middle Earth's sky differs from that of my homeland, and please tell me Zeno, Gandalf-dono."

"Very well, if that's what I want, I have to respect it, Zeno."

"Thank you, Gandalf-dono."

Gandalf smiled and reached out of his bag two handmade wooden smoking pipes and a little smoke. From courtesy alone, he offered one to Zeno.

"Thank you very much, Gandalf-dono, but I do not smoke."

The only answer Gandalf gave was the affectionate move of his head before letting it go aside. Overlooking the endless blue of the night sky and sea, Gandalf pulled a tall tug and, with a long exhalation, gave the smoke the shape of a ship that sailed to the moon. Zeno could only admire the spectacle he saw in front of him.

"Amazing! How did you do that, Gandalf-dono?"

"It's a secret, dear boy. Ιf I reveal it, it will not be interesting anymore. There is the whole essence of magic."

"I have to agree, Gandalf-dono."

For a long time you did not talk. Instead, they enjoyed the dolphin's water dancing under the moonlight. This silence was not due to the embarrassment but to the intimacy that existed between them. Two travelers, who until recently were not known, were traveling together on the same destination. At that time, Gandalf was the first to speak.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"From all parts of the world, why did you choose to go to the Middle Earth, Zeno?"

"Well, in my own country, little is known about the Middle Earth, as everyone is referred to as the *Kai Empire*, a name given by King Hiryuu himself. After years of research missions, the only information we have about Middle Earth is the great extent of its borders and its strong military potential, so I decided to travel to every corner of this country and learn more about it, and our meeting in Awa helped."

"Oh, I'm glad I helped in part on your decision ... Ouryuu Zeno."

The surprise was written in Zeno's face as he heard the use of his title by Gandalf. Turn around and see the wizard look at him with a look of eye _*You owe me an explanation*._

He could feel the cold sweat running on his forehead and his heart beating like a crazy panic. His whole body was shaking so much that he could not control it.

At that moment he wanted to open the earth and swallow him.

 _"But how!? I was very cautious. How did I discover my identity? Was that something I said Is he really a spy and waited for the right opportunity to approach me, having previously collected information about the Dragon Warriors? Or maybe... he hear my conversation with that boy in the harbor? I have to know. I have to know!"_

Gathering all his courage, he looked at Gandalf and broke the silence that prevailed among them.

"I see you are fully aware of my identity, Gandalf-dono. Can I know who gave you this information?"

"You, just now."

Zeno began to reprimand himself for the careless move he had made. Eventually, he betrayed himself, although he took all precautions to conceal his status as a Dragon Warrior.

"Then in this case, allow me to introduce myself correctly. Ouryuu Zeno: the Yellow Dragon Warrior with the unburied body. Until recently, the First Priest of Kouka's Kingdom, Chief and Founder of the Sky Tribe. At your service ."

Frankly, he had to thank Abi for the lessons of courtesy and good ways he gave him to the Castle, when they were away from the battlefield. Like yesterday he remembered his words:

 _"Your days as a wandering priest are over, Ouryuu. Although I do not understand the reason you chose, you are one of us now. Your duty is to protect King Hiryuu. I do not think you want to shame him in front of him right, right?"_

But he did not know exactly what he felt when he was fully recommended. The only sure thing was that he considered himself unworthy of his title. Unworthy to his king's trust. Unworthy the power offered by Ouryuu, the Yellow Dragon-God.

Meanwhile, Gandald watched Zeno carefully.

One of King Hiryuu's Legendary Four Dragon Warriors stood in front of him, after such a long search. Fortune, at last, smiled at him. He may not have been able to find them all, but one was more than enough to send his friend.

His words, however, were inconsistent.

Despite his claim, this Dragon Warrior did not seem to be over seventeen years of age. Besides, Zeno himself had told Awa that Hiryuu died 20 years ago and the Dragon Warriors disappeared with him. He could have been the descendant of the First Ouryuu, but he clearly stated his status as _*Founder of the Sky Tribe*_. That should make him at least 40 years old.

Also, his body was so thin and fragile, and he was never right to impersonate the term _*unburied*_. This boy looked more like a shepherd or a farmer than a warrior.

It was then that Gandalf began to wonder.

 _"What is your real power, Ouryuu Zeno?"_

~•~•~•~•~•~

At first light of day, the ship had reached its destination: Gray Heavens.

The largest harbor of the Middle Earth.

The coastal city was built on a large natural bay at the estuary of the Lhûn River at the western Eriador in Lindon.

Its design was quite different from that of Rivendell and Lothlorien, but it was still an identifiable settlement of the Elves.

As they descended from the ship, Gandalf grabbed Zeno from his hand and dragged him away from the dock at a rapid pace.

"Gandalf-dono, what's going on? Where are we going?"

"To the Blue Mountains, where my friend is staying, but before we stop at Bree."

"Why at Bree?"

"Bree is remembered as a place to stay for travelers. There is a specific inn that always keeps a room in my name. We will rest here tonight and then we will continue our journey."

Zeno affirmed in the wizard's explanation. For three whole days at sea he had not slept at all. The reason was very simple: thanks to the forces of Ouryuu, he was not influenced by the feeling of fatigue to the minimum.

But that was not what Gandalf needed to know.

"You are right, Gandalf-dono. We need a little rest."

Without losing time, they arrived at the nearest stable, where Gandalf had left his trusted companion: Belan, a dark brown horse with white silky tufts at the bottom of his legs and a white mark along his head. The wizard loved the horse tenderly and returned with joy to the greeting.

"I know Belan, and I missed you."

After adjusting the saddle to the back of the horse and passing the breech on his head, Gandalf stepped out of the stable, riding it, and approached Zeno waiting for him.

"Climb up."

Without losing time, Zeno climbed up on the back of the horse and sat behind the wizard as Belan jumped to Bree.

~•~•~•~•~•~

They arrived in Bree Village late at night, but Mother Nature had already had them.

It started gently, almost invisibly. A small drizzler, which gradually began to grow strong in a wild storm. The intense rainfall, combined with the black clouds, the flashes of lightning, the lightning of the thunder and the winds of the wind, gave the landscape a creepy, subtle background.

The only source of light was the lanterns that illuminated the main street of the village.

The two travelers continued their journey, ignoring the fact that their clothes were completely soaked. They had to be protected from the rain and quickly.

Since entering Bree, Zeno has been unable to observe the beauties of the settlement due to bad weather. Paradoxically, his mind went back to the days he traveled to the villages of the Fire Tribe before drinking the Yellow Dragon's blood. Its dry and barren soil was not ideal for agriculture or stockbreeding, so its citizens surrendered to the mercy of poverty and communicable diseases. He really hoped to find a way to make those people's lives better and his coming to the Middle Earth gave him this opportunity.

Eventually, after so much wandering in the streets of Vree, they found it: the inn named *The Prancing Pony*.

"Here we are. Go in and wait for me, Zeno. I'm going to Belan in the stable."

"All right, Gandalf-dono."

So, Gandalf headed to the stable, leaving Zeno at the entrance to the inn.

Once inside, Zeno could feel the cheerful atmosphere that prevailed, as humans and creatures he had never seen in his life enjoyed the good food and hospitality Bree had to offer. At first sight, there was the image of a relative peace, but it quickly realized that the locals were not familiar with all the travelers. He saw it in the eyes of the patrons, who were discreetly nailed to him. It was perfectly reasonable. You did not see strangers every day with unusual attire in these places.

As if nothing happened, Zeno lit his smile and began looking for a free table for him and Gandalf. That would be tricky, figuring out how many people there were and almost everyone was upright.

Then his gaze turned to a table a few meters ahead of him, where a man with long black hair and beard was eating himself. He approached toward him.

 _"Maybe he can share his table with two tired travelers."_

He soon realized something was wrong.

The man reached out his hand a few inches from the sword's handle, ready to fight. Zeno watched two strange guys approach that men threateningly. That was not good. He had to intervene and end the conflict before he even started.

Meanwhile, the man known as Thorin Oakenshield was ready to face his persecutors. He saw them coming closer and closer ... getting closer ...

"Good evening, could I sit with you? All the tables are full."

In the sudden advent of the young adolescent, the two men abandoned their effort and moved away, to great relief from Thorin.

He took a careful look at his *savior*.

He was a teen with blue eyes and dense, untidy blond hair. He could not discern his clothes until he took off his mantle and let him down on the chair to dry, he first saw this style of clothing. Its similarity did not exist in any part of the Middle Earth between humans, dwarves, or elves. Definitely a stranger.

He was grateful for his intervention at the most appropriate time, but could he trust him?

Seeing the young man waiting for him an answer, Thorin nodded his head. An answer to which the stranger replied a smile before sitting at the table.

"Arigatōgozaimashita!"

For a moment Thorin was surprised to hear that strange dialect. It was not Sindarin nor Quenya, nor any other known Middle Earth language. He had to learn more about the boy. So he spoke directly.

"Who are you?"

"Eh?"

"You wear strange clothes, you speak a language unknown to me. And believe me, I recognize the languages of the local tribes when I hear them. So you are not from the Middle Earth. So answer me, who are you?"

A few minutes of awkward silence passed before the stranger answered smiling.

"My name is Zeno. I come from the Kouka's Kingdom, a country beyond the southern border of the Middle Earth."

"First time I hear about this Kingdom."

"It is reasonable. It was only recently created after a long civil war."

"What was that you said earlier? Atiroga- ... um ..."

"Do you mean *Arigatōgozaimashita*?"

"Yes, that's exactly what."

"In the language of my country means *Thank you*."

Thorin was ready to ask for more questions when Gandalf approached them.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course, Gandalf-dono. If the mister wants it."

Gandalf noticed for the first time a famous figure at the table where Zeno sat. Someone who did not expect to see in a place like Bree.

Seeing the dish produced by Thorin, he stopped the waitress as he walked past their table.

"My friend and I'll have the same."

With the waitress leaving with the order, Gandalf sat next to Zeno with Thorin opposite.

"I see you met Zeno, so I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Gray."

"I know who you are ."

Zeno knew that the man in front of him was suspicious of the strangers, but he did not wait so rude on the face of someone he had just been. And how did he know Gandalf's identity before? He decided to stay silent and watch the conversation carefully.

"Well, now, this is a fine chance. What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?"

"I received word that my Father had been seen wandering the wilds near Dunland. I went looking, found no sign of him."

"Thorin, it's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thrain."

"He's alive. I'm sure of that."

The conversation was interrupted by the waitress, who placed the order of Gandalf and Zeno on the table.

"Arigatō, Misu nee-san!"

"Excuse me?"

Before Gandalf could explain, Thorin had already been prevented.

"He just thanked you in his native language."

The waitress gave Zeno a thank-you smile before returning to her job.

"Itadakimasu!"

And as Zeno enjoyed the delicacies of local cuisine, Thorin and Gandalf returned to their conversation.

"My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?"

"I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the dwarves. To destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain, and I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland."

"This is no chance meeting is it, Gandalf?"

"No, it is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough, sooner or later darker minds will turn towards Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling along the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond."

"I imagine they regretted that."

"One of them was carrying a message."

At that moment Gandalf unrolled a piece of bergamot and pushed it toward Thorin. As soon as he finished his food, Zeno turned his attention to the message, which was written in a language he did not understand.

"What is this, Gandalf-dono?"

"It's a message written in the Black Speech."

Thorin looked at Gandalf with concern. There was only one place in the Middle Earth where the language was used.

The Eternal Enemy of the Powers of Light.

Mordor.

"A promise of payment."

"For what?"

"Your head."

Zeno was shocked at Gandalf's latest statement. In the short time he knew him, he knew that Thorin was a difficult character, especially when he was acquainted, but it certainly was not a good reason to kill him. Whatever the reason, Thorin must have been an important one.

"I do not understand, who would want the head of Thorin-dono and why?"

It was then that Gandalf realized the obvious.

"Ah, sorry, my dear boy. I almost forget it. Recommend Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror. A direct descendant of the House of Durin. Prince of the Dwarves and successor to the throne of Erebor. My friend's son who I told you. "

Zeno stayed once again speechless. Prince? Dwarf? Successor of the Throne? Indeed, he did not seem to him.

He could see the smile on Thorin's face, as Gandalf dictated his glorious origins. A smile of pride with a touch of nostalgia. For the time being, he decided to listen to the rest of the conversation and ask for more information from the wizard later.

"Someone wants you dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the dwarves, together you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families, demand they stand by their oath."

"The Seven Armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's jewel, the Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten, that jewel was stolen by Smaug."

Meanwhile, at the edge of his eye, Zeno watched the two men who prevented them from attacking Thorin to leave the inn and left a sigh of relief. For now, they were safe.

"And if I helped you shake it up?"

"How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away, buried beneath the feet of a fire breathing dragon."

"Yes, it does. Which is why we're going to need a burglar."

~•~•~•~•~•~

 _Hello, Friends Readers!_

 _And yes, I finally uploaded the third chapter of the story! Normally, I figured I had uploaded it on the evening of March 3rd, but I got a lot of unexpected situations and I had to leave it aside._

 _A thousand apologize._

 _I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think!_

 _~•~•~•~•~•~_

 _ **•Translations•**_

 _• Misu = Miss_

 _• nee-san = big sister_

 _• Itadakimasu = "Let's Eat" or "Good Appetite"_

 _• Belan = Powerful Gift_

 _ **~ Next time ~**_


End file.
